Almost death
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "We're here to remember our honored dead. Lieutenant Bobby Torpin, Ensign Molly Carter, Ensign Hank Brown, Ensign Jessica Rodgers and Crewman David Omantie. They all served with glory. Their names shall never be forgotten." says Spencer.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and Star Trek VOY.**

* * *

 **Almost death**

 **Captain Spencer Hastings' ship the USS Valkyria II is under attack from Etherians.**

"Spencer, our shields are down to 42 %..." says Emily.

"Take the shield grid offline and recharge it, that will bring it back to full power." says Spencer.

"The recharge cycle takes 45.5 seconds, we'll be vulnerable." says Emily.

"Perhaps so, but we're gonna be dead fucking crap anyways if we don't get the shields back to full. Arm yourselves." says Spencer as she grab a phaser rifle.

All of the officers on the bridge grab phaser rifles.

"Drop shields!" says Spencer.

"Deactivating shield grid. Starting recharge cycle." says Emily.

"How long?" says Spencer.

"42 seconds." says Emily.

"Interspatial fissures are opening on decks ten, seven and one." says Emily.

Etherians enter the bridge through interspatial fissures.

"Fire!" screams Spencer.

Spencer and the other bridge officers fire towards the Etherians.

"Time?" says Spencer.

"12 seconds..." says Emily.

"Fuck!" says Spencer as a large number of Etherians swarm the bridge.

"I open Starfleet emergency channel." says Aria.

"This is Captain Hastings of the Federation starship Valkyria, we need help..." says Spencer.

2 hours later aboard the USS Valentino.

Captain Ezra Fitz enter the Astrometrics lab.

"We just got a message from a Starfleet ship." says Lt Commander Daniel Green.

"Let's see it." says Ezra as he walk up to the main station in the room.

"Aye, sir." says Lt Commander Green.

Spencer appear on the screen. She says "...Hastings of the Federation starship Valkyria, we need help..."

"The Valkyria. I have a girlfriend on that ship. Her name's Aria. She's the Valkyria's first officer." says Ezra. "We need to help them."

"Sir, the Valentino is a Vulture class starship. It was built for standard science tasks, not long-range tactical missions." says Lt Commander Green.

"We still need to help them." says Ezra and then tap his combadge. "Captain to bridge. Set a course for the Georgius sector. Heading 201 - 6. Maximum warp."

"Aye, sir."

Ezra turn to the screen and says "Hang on there, Captain Spencer Hastings."

"Do you know her?" says Lt Commander Green.

"No, only by reputation. She's an exo-biologist promoted to captain after making first contact with the Caloodians." says Ezra.

"The Caloodians? I thought they were extinct." says Lt Commander Green.

"So did everyone else. Captain Hastings proved otherwise. I've always wanted to meet her." says Ezra.

"Oh..." says Lt Commander Green.

"Not like that, commander." says Ezra in a serious tone.

"Sorry, captain." says Lt Commander Green.

55 minutes later.

"Take us out of warp. Red Alert, weapons ready and on screen." says Ezra.

The USS Valkyria appear on screen. Its shields are blazing highly.

"What's happening to their shields?" says Lieutenant Rodger Capulet.

"They're being hit by some form of energy blasts." says Lt Commander Natasha Jones.

"Weapons-fire?" says Lieutenant Capulet.

"No 'cause there's no ship to generate any." says Lt Commander Jones.

"Open a channel to them." says Ezra.

"Channel open, sir." says Lieutenant Capulet.

"This is Captain Ezra Fitz of the Valentino, are you under attack?" says Ezra.

"Valentino, match our shield frequency! Hurry up! Shields, now...we're..." says Spencer's voice over the com-link.

"Miss Jones, Mr Davids...match their shield frequency." says Ezra.

The USS Valentino takes position right above the USS Valkyria II and extend its shields around both ships.

Suddenly a strange weird sound can be heard on the bridge of the Valentino.

"What's that...?" says Ezra.

"Captain, interspatial fissures are opening on decks five, four and one." says Lieutenant Capulet.

"Shields, quickly!" says Ezra.

"Adjusting shields...4, 3, 2, 1, shields are holding." says Lt Commander Jones.

"Ezra to Spencer, are you okay?" says Ezra.

No one respond.

"Number One, gather a pair of away teams and secure the Valkyria." says Ezra.

"Aye, sir." says Commander Peter Williamson.

2 hours later, the senior officers of the Valentino and Valkyria are in the mess hall of the Valentino.

"We're here to remember our honored dead. Lieutenant Bobby Torpin, Ensign Molly Carter, Ensign Hank Brown, Ensign Jessica Rodgers and Crewman David Omantie. They all served with glory. Their names shall never be forgotten." says Spencer. "Now there's cause for some joy though. Captain Fitz, starship Valentino...on behalf of my crew...thank you." says Spencer.

"We'll have time to give the new members of our family a proper welcome in the days to come, but right now we've got our hands full. The Valkyria is secure, but its primary systems are still very damaged. Tommy, Nicki, make it your priority." says Ezra. "Peter, you need to get familiar with the Valkyria's weapons. You'll be working with first officer Aria Montgomery and chief of security Toby Cavanaugh."

"Captain Fitz, there's someone I wanna talk to first." says Commander Williamson.

"Sure." says Ezra.

Commander Peter Williamson walk over to Hanna.

"Hanna-Boo." says Commander Williamson.

"Peter." says Hanna.

"Nice to see you." says Commander Williamson.

"Thanks, dude. First officer? I'm impressed. Last time we met you were about to drop out of Starfleet." says Hanna.

"I heard you beat me to it, girl." says Commander Williamson with a smile. "The Maquis?"

"Yeah, for a year or so before I met these two." says Hanna with a small laugh, as she gesture towards Emily and Aria.

"And it's been the shit ever since." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Em, Aria...this is Peter Williamson. Me and him went to the academy together." says Hanna.

"Yes, we did." says Commander Williamson. "Hanna, speaking of that, where's the t-shirt...?"

"What t-shirt...?" says Hanna.

"The one I gave you. Blue one, with class logo on the back." says Commander Williamson.

"I unfortunately lost it a few years ago." says Hanna.

"Too bad. You looked cute in it." says Commander Williamson.

"Let's talk more later, old friend. I have work to do." says Hanna.

"So do I. Later, Han." says Commander Williamson.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Aria." says Ezra as he walk up to Aria.

"Ezra, I've missed you so much." says Aria with joy as she gives Ezra a hug and cry some happy-tears.

"I've missed you too, baby." says Ezra.

Ezra gives Aria a kiss.

"Thanks for saving us, Ezra. Just a few more minutes and the aliens would have destroyed the ship." says Aria.

"Who are the aliens?" says Ezra.

"We don't know. We can't communicate with them." says Aria.

"Let's find a way...together." says Ezra.

"Good idea. I'll inform Spencer." says Aria.

"That can wait a bit. Now I thin we should go to my quarters and have some fun." says Ezra.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." says Aria with a seductive smile.

5 hours later.

Hanna is working in holo-lab 2.

"Hanna, do you got a moment?" says Commander Williamson as he enter the room.

"Not really. Captain Hastings told me to design a military hologram." says Hanna.

"I can halp you." says Commander Williamson.

"Okay. What did you want?" says Hanna.

"Ask you out on a date." says Commander Williamson.

"You're sweet, but I have a boyfriend and I love him." says Hanna.

"Boyfriend...?" says Commander Williamson.

"Caleb Rivers, our chief engineer." says Hanna.

"Hanna, you promised me your heart, soul, mind and vagina." says Commander Williamson in anger.

"Don't be mad at me, Peter. The night after graduation from Starfleet Academy, I went to meet you at the Night Owl, but you weren't there so that fact made my promise to you worthless and free to find a man who actually care about me." says Hanna.

"I had to write a tactical report." says Commander Williamson.

"I know you and I see that youare not telling the truth. Why the fuckin' old poop-pizza didn't ya show up like you were supposed to?" says Hanna in anger.

"I can't answer that, Hanna-Boo." says Commander Williamson.

"You no longer hold the right to call me Hanna-Boo, ya damn asshole." says Hanna.

"Hanna, don't you understand how I feel...? You promised me your heart, mind, vagina and soul and then you simply dump me. That's rather rude." says Commander Williamson.

"Move on, man. You and me dated a long time ago. It's over. Forget me. There are plenty of slutty women." says Hanna.

"Whatever..." says Commander Williamson as he leave the room.

2 hours later.

"The aliens seem to only be able to exist in our realm for a few minutes, at most." says Ezra.

"Yes. They are like fish out of water, but they can do a hell lot of damage in those minutes." says Spencer.

"Still it's an advantage for us." says Ezra.

"If we could show them that we're able to trap them here, they'd be less likely to attack." says Commander Williamson.

"How do you catch this fish...?" says Ezra.

"You build a net. Well, a multiphasic forcefield to be exact." says Emily.

"Commander...?" says Ezra.

"When the aliens first started attacking us 2 weeks ago, we wanted to see what we were up against so we built a small chamber that could keep one of them trapped for almost 15 minutes." says Emily.

"If we can expand on that technology we might be able to create a new stronger multiphasic shield grid that could keep the aliens away completely." says Ezra. "My engineers need to look at that chamber."

"That's not possible. It's in our science-lab. That entire section was soaked in mintacus radiation during the last attack. It will be days before someone can go in there." says Spencer.

"The design specs are in our secondary data-core." says Hanna.

"Ezra, would you help me download the specs?" says Aria.

"Of course, babe." says Ezra.

15 minutes later on the bridge of the Valkyria.

"I noticed that your senior officers sometimes call you by your first name." says Ezra.

"Yeah, sometimes. If you've been therough as much together as my officers and I have, you become very close friends. Ranks and regulations are forgotten every now and then, but I find that if we hold onto our rules we will never cross the line." says Spencer.

"Seems like a good way of doing things. Have you run into many hostile species?" says Ezra.

"Well...a few. We've met the Pretonians, the Valestians, the Fen-Do-Mar, a few rounds with the Borg..." says Spencer.

"The Borg. We've not seen as much as a single sphere since the day we first left spacedock." says Ezra.

"Then you guys are lucky." says Spencer.

"Ever met the Krowtonians?" says Ezra.

"No." says Spencer.

"They were the first hostile species we met. Only two weeks after we left on our maiden voyage. Their leader claimed we had stolen supplies from them. He told us that he'd destroy us if we didn't return the supplies and turned back the way we came. I gave the order to keep going. In the five days after that I lost 39. About half my crew." says Ezra.

"Wow! That's truly impressive. Your ship is Vulture class. Standard shields only. Minimum weapons. Can't even go faster than warp 7. You've obviously gone as far as we have with much less resources." says Spencer.

"I can't take all the credit. We found a couple wormholes and made some modifications to our warp-engines." says Ezra.

"I should have Commander Rivers take a look at those warp-modifications." says Spencer.

"Maybe..." says Ezra.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"May I ask you something? Captain to captain." says Ezra.

"Sure." says Spencer.

"The Prime Directive, how many times have you broken it to ptotect you ship and crew?" says Ezra.

"Broken it...? Never. I did bend it a couple times and even then it was painful to do so." says Spencer. "What about you?"

"I've crossed the line once or twice, but nothing serious." says Ezra.

"Ah, here's the design files for the stasis chamber." says Spencer as she activate the files and then place a PADD on the data-block. "Transfer files 201 - B all up to 215 - B to PADD 491-566."

The next day.

"Commander Cavanaugh has come up with a way to use the multiphasic forcefield for defense against the aliens." says Spencer. "We will modify the field generator of the Valentino to power the security grid on both ships."

"If the aliens attack either vessel, a multiphasic shield will auto-activate around both ships and keep us safe. It's very unlikely that the aliens can break through it." says Ezra.

"We could cut the time in half if we let the Valkyria go and make our stand here on the Valentino." says Commander Villiamson.

"That's a good idea, commander." says Ezra.

"Captain Fitz, are you suggesting that I let the aliens destroy my ship?" says Spencer.

"Not exactly." says Ezra. "Commander Wlliamson's right though. We should focus our efforts here on this ship."

"I don't wanna be a bitch about this, but I'm ready to return to the Valkyria with my crew." says Spencer. "We're a long way from Earth. We should try to keep both vessels intact."

"Usually I'd agree, but right now one of our ships is weaker." says Ezra.

"Ezra, c'mon. With two ships we'll be able to carry twice the amount of supplies, increase our chance of finding a shortcut home." says Aria.

"What's the protocol in this situation, Captain Hastings? We've got two ships and two captains, who get the last word...?" says Ezra.

"Starfleet regulation 191, article 14: In a combat situation involving more than one ship, command falls to the vessel with tactical superiority." says Spencer. "I looked it up this morning."

"In that case protocol recognise my authority." says Ezra.

"Who am I to be a bitch against protocol...? Let me just return to my quarters and salvage a few personal items." says Spencer.

"Of course." says Ezra.

"Aria, make me company." says Spencer.

"Sure, captain." says Aria.

4 hours later.

"Captain Fitz to all hands, stand by. We're about to bring the enhanced shield online." says Ezra as he tap his combadge. "Mr Larsen, activate the multiphasic shield grid."

"Aye, sir." says Lt Commander Benjamin Larsen.

"Emily to bridge...the new shield is stable, it's holding." says Emily over the inter-com.

"That's good, keep an eye on it." says Ezra.

"Aye, sir." says Emily.

"Miss Dove, set a course for Earth. Warp 6." says Ezra.

"Course is laid in, sir." says Ensign Mariah Dove.

"Engage." says Ezra.

The USS Valentino jump to warp.

 **The End.**


End file.
